


(you) Scare Me To Death

by Kandakicksass



Series: Dying (to see you in the) Light [5]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahim goes to blow up the volatile nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you) Scare Me To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is only part one of the Rahim-is-an-idiot part of the story line. My apologies to those of you waiting impatiently to know if I'm going to follow the canon or not.

He’s back from one of the most stressful night missions he’s been on yet, and naturally, that’s when everything goes to shit. He’s just stepping out of Zere’s trailer when his comm comes to life in a buzz of static.

“Hey, Crane – you there?” It’s Rahim’s voice, and he sounds frantic. Frankly, Kyle’s a little surprised he’s gotten in touch; he’d expected not to hear from Rahim until Kyle called to check in. He’d figured Rahim would still be sulking. He goes to respond, when Rahim continues. “Omar and I went to blow up that nest –“

The frantic tone makes sense. Kyle feels his heart leap into his throat. “You _what_?” There’s a man with a gun and military gear sitting in front of where he’s standing, who looks alarmed at his raised voice. “ _Fucking hell_ , Rahim! That was my job!” Something’s gone wrong, his brain tells him. Something has gone terribly, terribly wrong.

“Oh, _right_ ,” Rahim snaps. “’Cause you’re more qualified to handle explosives than I am! You’re just a goddamn _tourist_.” Kyle would be hurt, but Rahim’s moving on too quickly. “But listen – we messed up. Messed up bad.” Kyle’s heart stops.

Kyle suddenly doesn’t care about Rahim’s harsh words and cruel tone. “What happened? Where are you?” The words are practically spat out, but he’s too preoccupied with climbing up on a shed so he can climb up the bent fence out of the safe zone.

“We’re on the overpass and it’s all gone to shit,” Rahim answers, and he sounds strained. “Kyle, we messed up,” he adds weakly.

“Head to the train yard,” he says, already making for the road. He thanks god dawn has broken. It saves him recklessly running into a volatile in his panic. “Find a place to hide; I’m on my way. You’ll be okay, Ra-“

“Omar! Behind you – _behind you_!”

The comm cuts out, and Kyle’s yelling before he even thinks about it. “Rahim!” He keeps pressing the button, but Rahim doesn’t respond. “ _Rahim_! God _damn it_!” He swallows, and gets a hold of the tower. “Brecken! Brecken, do you copy?”

He darts across the road, up toward the tower, going just slow enough that he can talk as he moves.

“Yeah, I copy. What is it?”

“I’m on my way to get Rahim,” he says, and the words are clipped. God, he has so many awful visions in his head of what could be going wrong on Rahim’s end. About those huge brown eyes, terrified. His body surrounded by infected. _Fuck_.

“Rahim?” Brecken is clearly confused, and Kyle is almost angry. Why was no one watching him? They _knew_. Everyone knew how reckless Rahim was. The entrance to the tower is in sight; he heads in that direction. “He’s here in the tower.”

“No, he’s not,” he snaps. “He and Omar went to blow that nest, and now they’re in trouble. Look, he said something’s gone wrong – I need you to meet me downstairs with Antizin, so I have it on me if something went _really_ bad.”

“They _what_?” Brecken hisses, and Kyle hears rustling – he’s moving. Good. The faster he gets down with the Antizin, the sooner Kyle can go save Rahim and Omar’s stupid asses. “Fuck, where’d they get the explosives?”

He wants to wince, but this isn’t his fault. They couldn’t have left the damn things there; Rahim’s recklessness can’t be pinned on him.

“I… look, I stole them from Rais.”

“Oh, Jesus H. Christ.”

Kyle pulls him up to the first floor of the Tower just as Brecken steps out of the elevator. He clips the comm back onto his belt, and reaches out for the Antizin Brecken is holding out for him. “We’re close. I’ll get him to safety, Brecken.”

Brecken looks terrified. “You damn well better. You save him, you hear me? You save him, so I can kick his fucking ass.” He pauses, then gets quieter. “Does Jade know about this?”

“No. She doesn’t.” Not unless Rahim told her. Brecken runs a hand through his hair – what’s visible underneath the still-present bandages, that is.

“Well, for god’s sake, don’t tell her. She’ll go out looking for him and I don’t need her getting herself killed, too.” Brecken stomps his foot, which would have seemed childish if he hadn’t followed it with a rough “ _goddamn it_ ” afterwards.

Kyle doesn’t bother with a goodbye, just turns and hops down onto the rubble of the lobby.

He tries multiple times to get ahold of Rahim on the way, but there’s no response. Kyle can’t remember ever being this terrified. He’s been chased by volatiles, surrounded by infected, and terrorized by Rais. This is worse. This panic he feels for Rahim is so much worse.

“Oh shit,” he groans when he reaches the overpass. He climbs up, and finds a _mess_ near a bus that’s nearly toppled over the edge. “This is not good.”

He starts searching the area, overturning bodies and _praying_ he doesn’t find Rahim’s. He won’t even let himself think it, especially when he finds Omar’s corpse lying face down on the pavement. “Rahim, where the hell are you?” he says, his voice more scared than angry. There’s anger there, too, but it’s all buried underneath sheer terror that he won’t find him – or that he will, in a way he won’t like.

“Brecken,” he says into the comm tightly as he’s searching the bus. “It’s me. I found Omar’s body on the overpass, but no trace of Rahim.”

“Shit!” He shares the sentiment. “Any idea where he’d go?”

“I told him to hide in the train yard,” he recalls, and almost races out of the bus. If he’s careful, he can drop down onto a train yard warehouse from the overpass. He barely hesitates before making the jump.

“You find him, you hear me?” Brecken starts muttering to himself, _“that little bastard better be alive…_ ” but Kyle doesn’t say anything, just returns the comm to his belt and carefully makes his way across the warehouse roof, glancing down the skylights for any hint of his boy. He’s not looking for Rahim for Brecken’s sake, or even for Jade’s. He’d meant what he’d said to her before he went out for Dr. Zere. If something happened to Rahim, it would kill him.

He’s outside another warehouse when he hears the groans of infected – and very human yelling. He closes his eyes for a moment in relief, and opens them again in determination as he heads to the door to the building.

 _I’m here_.  

 


End file.
